


Will You Accept This Rose?

by thehardycharm



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehardycharm/pseuds/thehardycharm
Summary: Welcome to this season of The Bachelorette! This year's bachelorette, Nancy Drew is a detective from River Heights ready to find love. She'll meet and date 12 men in the hopes of ending her journey with a ring on her finger. Who will she choose? Stay tuned to find out!





	Will You Accept This Rose?

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," Nancy said to Bess as she dug around in her purse. She blew a single tendril of hair out of her eyes that had fallen out of her haphazard bun. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out her passport and tucked her boarding pass inside with a sigh of relief.

"Nancy - come on! You're going to have a great time and don't forget there are twelve handsome men just _waiting_ to talk to you! I'm practically green with envy," Bess said.

It was Bess's idea for Nancy to sign up for the show in the first place and honestly, Nancy had really only sent in the application to shut her up. She had absolutely no idea she would even spark the interest of the casting department. However, the attention that some of her high profile cases had gotten attracted the network and they wanted to be able to label their next bachelorette as 'America's Sweetheart with a Heart of Gold'.

At first, Nancy was ready to decline the offer, however, it was George who convinced her to give it a shot. Being a detective made having a relationship extremely hard. All of Nancy's suitors either got jealous of her exciting life or tired of waiting for her to come back. The idea of having twelve men wanting to pursue a relationship with her that were already informed about all the details of her line of work was enticing.

"Maybe you should have done this instead of me… I have no idea what I'm doing on a dating show or dating in general for that matter and-" Bess cut her off.

"Just look at it like a mystery - you've always been good at those. You're trying to solve the case of who you should be with. You're going to come home an engaged woman, Nance - get excited!" Bess said. Nancy appreciated her enthusiasm, but at the moment she felt she was going to be sick with anxiety. She mustered up a weak smile in an attempt to make Bess feel appreciated. After all, she was only trying to help.

"You're right, Bess. Thank you," Nancy said. She looked down at her watch, "looks like I'm out of time. I love you so much and we'll be in touch every day. I'm gonna need some of that signature Marvin advice after all."

Nancy had already said her goodbyes to everyone else, as Bess was the only one available to take her to the airport. She pulled Bess in for a big hug and tried to take in the familiarity of the situation one last time before hopping on a plane to Los Angeles. Once she broke away, she turned and started walking towards security.

"Bye Nancy! Good luck!" Bess was waving over the crowd of people standing outside security. Nancy waved over her shoulder and stepped in line.

"Next," the TSA agent said and waved Nancy forward.

 

"Joe, I cannot believe you talked me into this," Frank Hardy ran his hand through his hair and filled his lungs with air, "I mean, in thirty six hours I'll be stepping out of a limo and pouring my heart out to a total stranger."

"Frank - you haven't had a serious relationship since Callie in tenth grade. You've got to put yourself out there to someone that understands, and she is a detective! She understands better than anyone, I'm sure. I'm not saying you have to get out of the limo and commit your life to her, but at least give her a chance," Joe said. Frank rubbed his face with his hands. He always got fidgety when he was nervous, and Joe noticed. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Besides… Nobody can resist that signature Hardy charm. It's our bloodline - you can't beat it."

Frank flashed a quick smile and nodded his head, "Maybe you should have been the one to go on this show. You always were the confident one."

"And that, dear brother, is exactly why I don't need to go on this show," Joe said with a wink. Frank rolled his eyes and extended the handle on his luggage.

"Attention passengers. Flight four eighty seven to Los Angeles will be boarding in ten minutes. Please make your way to gate ten and prepare for boarding," chimed a voice on a loudspeaker.

"Looks like that's my cue. Take good care of mom and dad while I'm gone, and please at least try not to get yourself into too many messes," Frank said.

"You got it, brother. Keep in touch?" Joe asked.

"Of course. I'll probably have to call and ask for a few of your signature lines to try and woo Nancy," Frank said with a small laugh.

"Consider me at your beck and call," Joe twirled his hand and bowed. With that, Frank turned around and made his way through the security lines.

 

It had been twelve hours since Frank's plane had landed in Los Angeles, California. Though different cases had taken he and Joe many places, Los Angeles was never one of them. When he landed, someone from the show was there to pick him up and take him to his hotel. He hadn't seen much of the city yet, but he was excited to get to explore. He was slightly disappointed that most of his time would be spent inside the house with the other contestants, but he hoped he got to go on a date to an interesting location to see a bit of the city.

Frank looked at the alarm clock and realized he'd overslept. It was already noon and he had to be ready to travel to the house at one thirty. He quickly showered off and got dressed and dragged his luggage down to the lobby. Once there, he saw a group of men standing together by the door and figured they must be contestants.

"Best to try and make some friends now," Frank muttered under his breath and walked over to the men.

Just by observation, Frank tried to analyze the three men on his way across the lobby. One looked Spanish - very handsome - and Frank groaned inwardly. He knew he would have competition, but _come on_. The man in the middle was much older, but gracefully aged. He had curly blonde hair. Frank surmised that he was some kind of doctor from his appearance alone. He wondered why someone so much older was on the show, though. It seemed odd to him that one of the contestants was close to double the bachelorette's age. The third man looked to be about Frank's age. He had an athletic build, but there was nothing spectacular about him. He was very average looking, and he somewhat reminded Frank of himself - easy to pass over. Frank by no means hated his appearance, but he definitely wasn't considered the "cute brother". All the girls had always been attracted to Joe and his confidence, so Frank had always felt brushed over. His brown hair and brown eyes had always just felt average to him and Frank never felt like he was anything spectacular. He thought to himself that his attitude about his appearance probably was abnormal for a bachelorette contestant. He shuddered thinking about the eleven other cocky men he was about to be stuck with for six weeks. As he was studying and sizing up the competition, the third man caught him staring.

"Hey. Are you on the show too?" the man asked. Frank nodded his head and approached the three men.

"Yeah I am. I'm Frank Hardy. It's nice to finally meet you all."

"Good to meet you too. I'm Ned Nickerson. This is Henrik van der Hune," Ned said pointing to the older gentleman, "and this is Alejandro del Rio."

"Ah. Nice to meet you all too. So, what line of work are you all in?"

Just then a man dressed in a suit and tie came walking in through the sliding doors of the hotel. He walked up to the group of men.

"It's time to take you all to the house and get you settled in. Follow me outside to the limo," the man said.

"Well, I guess we'll continue this conversation later. Our carriage awaits," Frank laughed. They gathered up their luggage and followed the man into the parking lot.


End file.
